Isabelle Wright
Isabelle Wright is an executive working for Vogue.com in New York City. She is also Kurt's mentor of sorts. Her first appearence was in Makeover, the third episode of Season Four. Isabelle Wright is portrayed by Sarah Jessica Parker. Season Four Makeover Isabelle is introduced in this episode as a Vogue editor, who is impressed with Kurt's ambition into fashion, pluck and style. She accepts him as an assistant. During a meeting with her minions, she discusses about leather that are increasingly nonsensical and after Kurt has to talk his overwhelmed and anxiety-prone Isabelle off a ledge about her fears of failing at her job. She catches Rachel and Kurt sneaking into the closet for ideas for a music video at midnight. She joins in once she hears the word "makeover". The trio dance around the fashion closet to a'' The Way You Look Tonight/You're Never Fully Dressed. In the end, Vogue eventually decides to re shoot the video of Rachel's makeover and use it as the launching point of a new marketing strategy, giving Kurt the proper credit for his contribution. He's asked to sit down in the pitch meetings from now on, and Isabelle tells him while his ambition in the performing arts is great, he's got a real flair for fashion and should let change to his dreams come as it may. Thanksgiving Kurt invites Isabelle to his Thanksgiving party because she has no apparent plans. As Isabelle questions Kurt's relationship with Blaine, she gives him some good-willed advice and says the only way to move on is to truly accept his apology. At the Thanksgiving party, Isabelle invites some of her fashion industry workers over but Isabelle doesn't appear. Kurt picks up the phone to hear Isabelle singing the first 'phone call' verse of ''Let's Have a Kiki. It seems her arrival to the party was delayed due to the rain as explained in the lyrics. She then enters the party and Kurt, Rachel, Isabelle and the fashion industry workers dance and sing a mash-up, Let's Have a Kiki/Turkey Lurkey Time. Brody joins in towards the ending of the song as he questions Kurt about what the term 'kiki' means. Kurt is later seen forgiving Blaine before Blaine heads to Sectionals and that they'll see each other for Christmas. When Kurt returns to the party, Isabelle gives him a hug as he took her advice. Songs Solos (In a Group Number) Trivia *Originally, she was named Isabelle Klempt, but she was later renamed Isabelle Wright. *She once visited Lima, Ohio, where she got food poisoning after eating at ‎Breadstix. *She is from Columbus, Ohio. *Proclaimed as "Vogue's Rogue". *Rumor has it that she gave Steve Jobs his first black turtleneck. *Her first two songs were mash-ups with Rachel and Kurt. The Way You Look Tonight/You're Never Fully Dressed and Let's Have a Kiki/Turkey Lurkey Time. *Inspired Kurt to forgive Blaine. Gallery glee-4x03-isabelle-promo-04_mid.jpg glee-4x08-isabelle-cap-07_mid.jpg tumblr_mb1a6kKrD11retbl8o1_500.png tumblr_mdury8WbEW1qg25zco1_1280.jpg Sarah Jessica Parker.gif tumblr_mb1uyvTap11rna6lco1_r2_250.gif tumblr_memow6v4WA1qhh5fko1_250.gif tumblr_mekd6n1pBD1qf0rpdo1_250.gif tumblr_mb2gixL7381qgyzvzo1_250.gif Isabelle.gif tumblr_mgduerPuXG1s1pdxto1_250.gif tumblr_mefht6SftD1rlnuqmo1_500.gif tumblr_meffeh61Py1qbsxymo1_250.gif Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters